


Ohana Means Family

by alanna_the_lionheart



Series: SOTY (2015/16) [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Disney Movies, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lilo and Stitch - Freeform, Love, Ohana, One Shot, Road Trips, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SOTY, SOTY 2015, Sex, Short, Short & Sweet, Summer of Olicity, olicity - Freeform, olicity road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna_the_lionheart/pseuds/alanna_the_lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oliver Queen…do you REALLY expect me to believe that you’ve NEVER seen ‘Lilo and Stitch?’” </p><p>As they take an afternoon during their road trip to watch "Lilo and Stitch," Oliver and Felicity discover a bit more about themselves, about each other, and about what "ohana" means to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana Means Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written 6/27 for the fluff-fest that was the great Olicity MTV Reblog on Tumblr. Mostly fluff, with some angst and hurt/comfort thrown in for good measure.

**Ohana Means Family**

 

“Oliver Queen…do you REALLY expect me to believe that you’ve NEVER seen ‘Lilo and Stitch?’”

 

They’d just been finishing a nice breakfast in bed when the topic of favorite Disney movies had come up. When Felicity had told him that “Lilo and Stitch” was her favorite, Oliver had casually mentioned that he’d never seen it. He’d never expected her to react quite like this.

 

She stands next to their hotel bed, wearing one of his t-shirts and nothing else. Her hands are on her hips, face scrunched up in anger, glaring down at him from behind her glasses.

 

Oliver can’t help it; he laughs. She’s just so _cute_ when she gets this. He has half a mind to tell her so, but at the sound of his laughter she crosses her arms over her chest, causing his shirt to ride up her body _just enough_ , and he loves her so much right now he couldn’t bear to tease her. Instead, Oliver simply smiles at her and stands up.

 

“Yes, Felicity,” he says quietly, gently gripping her wrists and pulling her arms away from her chest. “I’ve never seen ‘Lilo and Stitch.’”

 

“But HOW?” Felicity asks, allowing him to pry her arms apart and hold her hands. “You grew up with a little sister.”

 

Oliver shrugs. “I watched a lot of movies with Thea. That just wasn’t one of them.”

 

Felicity shakes her head and pulls her hands away from his, turning her back on him. She starts mumbling under her breath, too quiet for him to hear. She bends over and starts collecting clothes, and Oliver is afforded a clear view of…well, everything. He can’t tear his gaze away, but before he can really take full advantage of the situation Felicity stands up, turns toward him, and throws his pants at him.

 

“Stop staring and put some clothes on. We’re going shopping.”

 

* * *

 

The movie turns out to be everything Felicity said it would be and more.

 

It’s beautifully drawn, the voice acting is brilliant, and the mix of traditional Hawaiian music and Elvis is perfect. It’s cute and funny. It’s heartwarming…and it’s also heartbreaking.

 

_“That’s us before. It was raining, and they went for a drive. What happened to yours? I hear you cry at night. Do you dream about them? I know that’s why you wreck things, and push me. Our family’s little now, and we don’t have many toys. But if you want, you could be a part of it. And you could be our baby, and we’d raise you to be good. “Ohana” means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. But if you wanna leave, you can. I’ll remember you, though. I remember everyone that leaves.”_

 

As Lilo puts the photo back under her pillow, vowing that even though she’s lost half of her family she will never forget them, Oliver turns to Felicity and finds that she’s crying. He wonders what this scene meant to her when she was little, having lost her father. He wonders what it means to her NOW, after nearly losing HIM. TWICE.

 

Oliver knows there are tears in his own eyes as well, brought on by thoughts of the people he’s lost, but he ignores them. Instead he reaches across the bed and pulls Felicity close to him. She sniffles slightly, wiping at her eyes, and Oliver doesn’t say a word as she curls up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm tightly around her and gently kisses the top of her head.

 

As Stitch stands alone under the trees, looking down at the pages of the “The Ugly Duckling,” he struggles to read the words in the book.

 

“Lo-lost. I’m lost.”

 

And Oliver’s surprised to find that now _he’s_ the one who’s crying. He tries to hide it, but somehow she already knows. Felicity looks up at him, and she doesn’t laugh, or make light of it, or tease him. Instead she comforts him, as he did for her. She leans up and kisses him softly, using her fingertips to brush the tears off his face, and Oliver kisses her back, knowing that as long as he has her he’ll never be lost again.

 

By the end of the movie, Oliver has laughed, and cried – and laughed UNTIL he cried – and as the credits start to roll he knows he’s grinning like an idiot. He wasn’t sure it was possible, but this little Disney movie has somehow managed to turn one badass former vigilante into a little kid again.

 

“Sooo…what did you think?” Felicity asks with a laugh, poking him lightly in the chest, because it’s clear she already knows what he’s going to say.

 

“Best Disney movie ever,” he admits, smiling down at her where she still lies curled up in his arms. “You were right, of course.”

 

“Obviously,” Felicity responds teasingly. “You should know that by now, Mr. Queen.”

 

Oliver chuckles warmly and kisses her.

 

“I’ll know better for next time, Ms. Smoak.”

 

Felicity grins, and she moves out from under his arms and starts to climb onto his lap. Oliver’s gasp of surprise is quickly swallowed by her mouth covering his. He puts his hands on her hips and holds on tight.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Felicity’s lying against his chest, head resting over his heart. Oliver gently runs his fingers through her hair and she sighs in contentment. Then he carefully presses his lips to her head and whispers into her hair.

 

“ _You’re_ my ohana, Felicity.”

 

He feels her smile against him as she answers, “And you’re mine.”

 

As they fall asleep, Oliver decides that they should watch Disney movies more often.

 

**_…the end…_ **

 

_“‘Ohana’ means family. Family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten.”_

_“This is my family. I found it all on my own. It’s little, and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be 100% fluff, but when I started writing I realized how much this movie would mean to people who have been through what Oliver and Felicity have been through, and a bit of angst worked its way in.
> 
> I just watched “Lilo and Stitch” for the millionth time and yes, it is still my favorite Disney movie. Thirteen years later it still makes me cry like a baby and it still makes me laugh. Lilo is an adorable little bundle of eccentric weirdness, Stitch is a fantastic “evil koala” turned ball of fluff, and they’re both so amazing and this movie is the best. Please see it if you haven’t.


End file.
